


Better Off Dead

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alone, Cutting, Depressing, Gen, Low Self Esteem, Self Harm, Suicidal Alec, Suicidal!Alec, Suicide, alexander lightwood, depressed!Alec, idk how to tag this please help, lonely, self harm mentions, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: He dragged his other hand across the railing one last time before he moved it to his side. One wrong move and he was gone. He was no longer holding on to anything. This was what he wanted. No one gave a damn about him anyway. No one would care. The voices in his head would stop.It would all be over.





	Better Off Dead

Alec slowly approached the edge. Gazing down into the shimmering dark waters, he ran his fingers over the cool metal of the railing of the Brooklyn bridge. He stepped over it and held on like his life depended on it.

It did.

It really was better this way, he told himself. No one one cared about him. He was a waste of space. You're just a fucking worthless piece of crap, he thought savagely. You're better off dead. He thought about the scars running up and down his arms as he glanced down at them. He wouldn't need to hurt himself anymore, as much as he deserved to.

In a movie, or in books, this was the part where someone would come running down the bridge, screaming his name out desperately. They'd run up to him and start blurting out how much he meant to them, how important he was, how much he had to live for. But life wasn't a movie. Life wasn't a book.

And no one came running to save him.

He took one hand off the railing. No one was going to stop him. He didn't want them to. He wanted to die. He just wanted it all to stop. He didn't deserve to live.

He dragged his other hand across the railing one last time before he moved it to his side. One wrong move and he was gone. He was no longer holding on to anything. This was what he wanted. No one gave a damn about him anyway. No one would care. The voices in his head would stop.

It would all be over.

So he let go of it all and leaned forward. His body tipped down and everything was a blur. He didn't even have time for one last thought before he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some kudos/comments if you liked it please? I love you all and I'm always here if anyone ever needs to talk! I'm on Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram if anyone wangs to follow.


End file.
